


Soup Night is Gay Now

by andshesreading



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andshesreading/pseuds/andshesreading
Summary: Leah comes out to the team over family dinner!





	Soup Night is Gay Now

**Author's Note:**

> so I basically wrote this to fulfill my theory of how I would come out to the Avengers. Enjoy!!

Leah had been mulling over the idea of coming out to the team for a while now. She scoured youtube, watching countless videos on tips for coming out. Leah knew she wouldn’t need to worry about them reacting badly, it was just her own anxieties preventing her from making the next step. 

Being a lesbian was something Leah struggled with her whole life. She spent hours and hours trying to figure if she was gay or bisexual by watching youtube videos. Every once in a while the question of whether or not she was gay would pop up and disturb her entire week. Telling everyone would be exposing something so special and delicate to her. Leah didn’t want her coming out to be a whole fiasco but she also wanted them to appreciate her anxiety around coming out. 

She decided Friday night dinner would be best. The end of the week when everyone’s happy, and they’d have two days to sit on it before Monday’s family dinner. Now all she needed was the script. Nothing formal, but nothing too informal either. She wanted them to know she was a lesbian, but not ruin the dinner with a heavy intro. She decided on her idea of a perfect coming out. 

“Hey Tony, can you pass the mashed potatoes? Thanks. Also, everyone, I’m a lesbian.” 

That seemed relaxed enough, not formal, but also not completely too out there. Okay, maybe that wasn’t the best idea. She had two days to figure it out, plan out how to do it at tonight's family dinner so she would be prepared for Friday. 

Tonight was soup night, Leah’s favorite. She helped set the table and bring the food over. Once they all settled in, they began the feast. Leah however, was preoccupied with trying to figure out how to tell everyone she was gay with only two nights to prepare. She hated how difficult it all seemed. She knew the team would love her nonetheless, but couldn’t help but feel fear and worry. 

Thor seemed to pick up on Leah’s quiet presence and nudged her slightly, asking quietly if she was alright. She nodded yes and then they both went back to their food. Leah stared at her soup for a few moments before making perhaps the most irrational and impulsive decision ever. Clearing her throat, she gained the attention of everyone. 

“I, um, wanted to tell you all something I’ve been meaning to say for a while.” Leah began, nervously fiddling with her napkin. They all looked somewhat scared and worried as they waited for her to spill the beans. 

“I’m gay.” 

She kept her gaze on the biscuit basket before glancing up and seeing them all visibly relaxed. 

Thor spoke first, “Congratulations, Leah!” She smiled at him and blushed a little at his funny wording. 

Nat was next, “Leah, we still love you. We always will.” Leah was becoming overwhelmed by emotion and was then pulled into the side of Clint who hugged her and told her that if anyone messed with her he would beat them up. She chuckled through her happy tears. 

Tony passed her another biscuit, saying that bravery earns a reward. Steve smacked his arm and clarified to Leah that Tony meant it was very brave of her to come out to everyone. She accepted Tony’s offering and thanked them both. 

Bucky raised his glass to her silently, giving her the nod of understanding. Wanda stood up from her chair and embraced Leah in a hug, which made her cry even harder. Peter gave her a thumbs up and a goofy smile and Sam smiled at her knowingly, of course, he knew. 

Leah wiped her tears from her face, repeating her appreciation to everyone once more. Clint ruffled her hair and said that there was no need to thank them. Thor beamed at her in his puppy-dog way. 

As they finished eating dinner Leah had a bright smile on her face. Tony suggested an impromptu family movie night to which everyone enthusiastically agreed to. 

Leah joined Tony in the kitchen to make the popcorn. She gathered the popcorn kernels as Tony grabbed the popper. He stopped suddenly when Leah turned around to place the popcorn on the table. She was going to ask him what was wrong but she was interrupted by Tony giving her a tight hug. She hugged him tightly back, resting her head on his chest, tears blurring her vision. 

“Leah, I am so proud of you.” Tony began, “You have no idea how much we all love you.” She smiled into his shoulder, not being able to fully take in the love she was receiving. They parted and began making the popcorn. He told her that when he was coming to terms with being bisexual, he knew he couldn’t tell Howard or anyone for that matter. 

That made Leah’s eyes fill with sadness and compassion. Tony was coming out to her, she was going to make sure he knew she loved him. Words weren’t coming out of her mouth, instead, tears of empathy and love for Tony flowed down her face and he knew exactly what she wanted to say. She pulled him into a hug, her own tears getting his shirt wet. 

They finished making the popcorn discussing how they knew they weren’t straight, Tony admitted it was seeing pictures of Cap back in the day which made Leah laugh loudly. She explained to him that Rachel Weiss in The Mummy was how she knew, he gave her an approving nod. 

They joined the rest in the living room, nine bowls filled with buttery popcorn handed out to everyone. As they all got situated in their seats, Clint looked at everyone and suggested, “Hey guys! We should watch Blue Is The Warmest Color.” 

Leah, Nat, and Tony all groaned and told him no. He looked confused as to why they would turn down a gay movie, especially since Leah just came out. Nat explained to him it was all basically soft-core porn. Clint still seemed interested in watching it, Nat then told him to watch it later, preferably by himself in his own room. Peter suggested Cloudburst. Leah nodded vehemently to that and grabbed the remote control from Steve. 

Two hours later they all had tears of joy in their eyes and empty bowls of popcorn. Leah smiled gratefully at everyone and silently thanked her lucky stars that she ended up with the best family she could ever hope for.


End file.
